A New Destiny
by Kurly45674
Summary: Erich has to take a very important decision that will change his life completely. Will he take the right decision or won't he? OC (for now at least) ;) Very big thanks towards Versteckt for helping me with my grammar and writing style XD.


Disclaimer: **I only own the characters that I created for this story and their names. I do not own Kid vs. Kat or its characters.**

* * *

Four Kat Nebulans were having lunch in the living room at a small, rectangular and wooden table. The living room wasn't too big, but it was big enough to fit a table, a TV and a small couch. The walls in the living-room were all yellow, and there was a small, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a big family portrait on the wall next to the door that led to the kitchen.

At one end of the table there was sitting a male Kat Nebulan. He looked pretty old and grumpy, but he was only 40 years old. When he was younger, he had a muscular body, but as time went on, he became to get fat. His head had a rectangular shape, something very common at male Kat Nebulans. His tail was shorter compared to other male Catnipians, and his eyes were smaller. His skin color was a little bit darker than his wife's, but he didn't have any color splotches. He was wearing a pair of blue trousers and a white T-Shirt.

At the other end of the table there was sitting a female Catnipian. She looked pretty young compared to her husband, although they had the same age. Her tail was longer compared to other females, and her eyes were bigger too. Her appearance was beautiful, and her body had a very attractive shape. This is why many female Kat Nebulans envied her. Her skin was pink with some purple zones, including her tail. Her head had an oval shape, something very common along the female Catnipians. Klara was wearing a white, long dress.

Emily was eating next to her mom, at the left side of the table. She was only six years old, but she already looked like her mother. She was a very intelligent kid, a skinny one, but a very emotional one too. She had a small, irregular, purple spot between her eyes, just above her nose. Wearing a yellow dress, she looked even more beautiful than she actually was.

But there was one more Kat Nebulan at the table. His name was Erich, and he was a male teenager. His eyes were big, like his mom's eyes. His nose and mouth were small compared to his dad's, but his tail was much, much longer. In fact, it was almost as long as his mom's tail, something very unusual for a male Catnipian. He had a quite muscular body, like his dad's body as he was a teenager. He inherited Johnson's skin color, but he had a dark-purple spot on the back of his right ear and some more dark spots on his back, right next to his tail. Erich was wearing a dark-grey T-Shirt, a pair of dark-blue jeans and a pair of dark-purple shoes.

"So, how was at college today?" asked Johnson with a bored voice. He finished eating and began reading the newspaper.

"Pretty good, dad" answered Erich on his way to the kitchen.

"Did something interesting happen today?" calmly asked his mom. Unlike Johnson, she was interested in Erich's answer.

"Nope. Everything was as boring as usual. Can't wait finishing school." answered Erich on his way from the kitchen, while holding a piece of cake in his right hand.

They waited several minutes for Erich and his sister to finish the lunch.

As Klara took all the dishes from Emily, she asked Erich with an innocent voice: "Erich, do you still want to be an army pilot?"

He began to smile.

"Yes, I do" answered Erich. He knew how his father, mother and sister would react at this answer. It was the same reaction every single time, even though they knew that this was his childhood's ambition.

Emily was sad at hearing the same answer again. She really loved her brother, and she didn't want to lose him.

Klara was smiling. She loved her son too, and she didn't want him to die, but she also respected his choice. And she knew how important this was for Erich.

But Johnson had a different opinion compared to Klara and Emily.

"Son, this is your choice, but listen to me" said Johnson in an authoritative voice, "The Army is going to be useless, especially as long as we have this Commander as our leader. He doesn't want to go to war. And that is why he is bad in his position. At least in some respects."

"Shhhhh!" whispered Klara. "You know that we are not allowed to insult His authority!" She began to get really nervous.

"I know, but let's face the truth: he has done some good things for us, but the Army will be useless, because He doesn't want to go to war."

"And you think that this is a bad thing? You want a new war?" Klara was angry now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were dark red, and her tail began to shake violently.

Johnson threw his newspaper on the floor.

"We want a new war, not me!" said Johnson in a loud voice. His eyes just began to get dark red, sign that he was angry too.

"And why do you want a new war? Do you know what consequences a war has, right?"

"We need a new planet. This one will not resist with all our population growing like this."

"Ok, but there are much better options than war!"

"No, there aren't! War is the only option for us!"

Erich had enough of this. Every single day, his parents got into a discussion like this. It became very annoying for him. And for Emily, too.

"Mom, dad, I need to go to a friend of mine. We have to write an essay for tomorrow."

He didn't have any essay to write for tomorrow, he just wanted some silence. He was simply sick of this same story happening on a daily basis.

As they heard that, they stopped their discussion and looked at Erich. Their eyes were black now, and Klara's tail wasn't shaking anymore, sign that they calmed down.

"Ok then" cried Klara, "See you later son!"

"Bye, Erich!" said Johnson on a bored tone.

Emily went in front of Erich, gave him a goodbye-kiss and went into the living room without saying anything.

"See you later! Bye!" shouted Erich. As he took his backpack, he thought:

"_Finally, some silence._"

As he opened the door and stepped forward, he immediately stopped.

"Mom, dad, there's someone at our door!" screamed he with a scared voice.

The moment they heard Erich's scream, Klara and Johnson came behind him. They instantly froze as they saw what Erich had seen.

In front of them there was standing a tall, male Catnipian, actually taller but younger than Johnson. He was wearing a black uniform. The first thing that one noticed at it was the flag that it had on its right arm: it was the national flag, a black Kat Nebulan head which was framed into a white circle, framed itself in a violet rectangle. Every single Catnipian that was working under Order 3504 had to wear the flag. His skin was purple, with some pink zones on the back of his head.

The next thing that one noticed at it were the decorations he had on his shoulders. Even though everyone learned the military ranks at school, neither Erich, Johnson nor Klara could say what rank he was. They could only tell that he was a middle-rank Catnipian.

His uniform had several rare medals too, which contained some precious metals and minerals.

The Catnipian was also wearing a pair of black trousers, a pair of black, stylish shoes and a black hat. The hat only had a grey eagle on it, which represented victory and justice.

But he wasn't alone.

Two meters behind him there were standing two robots. They were new-generation black military robots used by the Police, twice as tall as Erich. They had a spherical-shaped head, with one eye. Their right arms were one 6-krat (150mm) laser cannons, capable of destroying a nuclear bunker, and their left arms were four 1-krat (25mm) high-velocity, fast-firing cannons. They had a grey male-Catnipian head painted on their chests, and one grey eagle on their right arms. In military use, they have been designed as a slow front-line attacker, but they were used as a fear-factor and instant executer by the Police.

Their weapons were directed towards Erich and his family, ready to fire at any moment.

"May I come in?" kindly asked the Kat Nebulan.

Before anyone could answer, he told the robots to leave if their presence was needed somewhere else, went into the living room and took a seat at the table. He was shortly followed by Erich and his family.

After she took a seat at the table, Klara told Emily to go in her room.

"No, Emily will stay with us" calmly said the Catnipian.

Emily then took a seat between her mom and her dad.

"First, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Manfred, currently serving in The CA" said Manfred with the same calm voice.

Seconds later, Johnson said on a nervous voice: "Well, I am Johnson, this is my wife..."

"Klara, your daughter, Emily, and your son, Erich. I already know this." interrupted him Manfred, "So, let's continue. I am here to present to you a top-secret "project". The Catnipian Army Air Department recently decided to create a squadron full of teens with a very big potential in the Catnipian Air Force. We would like to tell you that Erich has been selected for this "project"."

A small smile appeared on Klara's face. She was happy to hear that his son finally had a chance of becoming what he always wanted: a military pilot.

His sister was sad at hearing the news, but she didn't want to even try to stop Erich from doing what he loved.

Erich couldn't be happier than this. He was finally going to do what he always dreamed of becoming.

Before Johnson could have had any reaction, Manfred looked at Erich and said:

"Erich, listen to me carefully. I need to inform you before you will make a decision. First, if you accept this invitation, you will have no contact whatsoever with anybody from your family for several months. Not even with your friends."

Everyone's smile faded away as they heard the last sentences. Erich wasn't so sure anymore that he wanted to become a pilot.

"Second, this is **your** decision, Erich. Not mine, not Klara's, not Johnson's, not even Emily's. Just your decision." He took a small break and continued. "And finally, as I said, this is a top-secret project, so no one, except you and your family, should know about its existence."

Now Erich was really confused.

"_So, if I want to accomplish my dream, do I have to do this kind of sacrifices_?" thought Erich.

After one minute of silence, he asked with a low tone: "And what happens if I don't accept the invitation?"

"Nothing. You will continue your life as always, with absolutely no difference" answered Manfred with the same voice as always, "If you want, you may go into your room to think about this."

"Thank you" said Erich. After that, he began to slowly walk upstairs and towards his room.

Soon after, Manfred said: "I am going to inspect this house until Erich is done thinking. Please remain silent until I come back."

He then slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Minutes after Manfred finished inspecting most of the house, Erich came down.

"So? Do you have an answer?" curiously asked Manfred.

"Yes. I'm coming with you." answered Erich on a very low tone, so low as Manfred almost didn't hear the answer.

That was the moment when his sister busted into tears. She tried to run to Erich, but Klara stopped her.

"May I?" sadly asked Klara.

"Yes."

She went with Emily into her room, trying to calm her down. The moment she asked Manfred that question, Erich saw a tear in his mom's eye.

Moments later, Johnson asked: "May I have a little discussion with my son in private?"

"Yes, you may" answered Manfred on the same tone as always. He took the newspaper from the floor that Johnson threw some time ago, took a place on the couch and began to read it.

Johnson went with Erich in his room, and they both took a seat on the bed.

"Son, as you accepted this offer, I need to tell you something."

Erich looked in his dad's eyes and asked: "What, dad?"

"Son, make me proud of this. Make me happy that you took this decision. Do you promise?"

"Yes, dad. I promise you that I will make you proud of me."

They went downstairs. Klara and Emily were already waiting for them. Manfred was still reading the newspaper.

"Ready?" asked Manfred as he noticed their presence.

"Yes" answered Erich on a quite normal voice. He pretty much got over all this recent mess.

"Then let's go."

In the front garden, Manfred and Erich stopped.

"Don't you want to tell your family "Goodbye"?"

In that exact moment, Erich turned around. He went to her mom and sister and kissed them. Klara still had tears in her eyes, and Emily was hardly trying not to cry.

"I love you" said Klara on a calm, sad tone.

"Bye brother" told him Emily on the same tone as her mom.

After this, he went to his dad.

"Son, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, dad." said Erich while they shook hands.

He turned towards Manfred and simply told him: "Ready"

Hearing that, Manfred whistled. Suddenly, out of the luxurious, black limousine that was parked in front of their house came a Catnipian in a black suit. He held two doors open, so that Manfred and Erich could enter the limousine.

He and Manfred entered the luxurious limousine, and right before the Catnipian could close the doors, Erich shouted: "Goodbye, my dear ones!"

He then immediately heard a "Goodbye darling" coming from the door.

"_I will miss you all…_" thought Erich right before passing out.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I present you Chapter 1 of "A New Destiny". As I am new here, I will take any kind of criticism, so I can make my writing style better.**


End file.
